


Look It Up

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Language<br/>Summary: An argument can blow away in the strangest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look It Up

“I am _not_ weak,” Harry hurled over his shoulder, storming through to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
It was approximately three seconds before the door hit the wall behind it and the ear-shattering bang sank through to Harry's bones. He should have known better than to have slammed it, but it had made him feel better, even just for that brief second.  
  
“Well then, for God's sake, Potter, act like you're made of something more than wet lettuce.”  
“I am!” he insisted. “You're the one who can't bend even just a little bit to compromise. There's a word you could look up in the dictionary.”  
“I compromise with you every single _fucking_ day.”  
  
Harry froze, knowing that he had crossed a line in the way that Severus swore, and the fact that his usually impeccably sharpened tongue had descended as low as to use a common swear word.  
  
“I allow Weasleys into my home. I allow sunlight past the curtains. I even switched the bloody teabags, for you, you ungrateful, ridiculous, idiotic boy!”  
  
A speck of spit flew through the air and landed on a lens of Harry's glasses.  
  
“I didn't ask you to switch the teabags,” he said finally, clearing his throat as he did so.  
“Well I couldn't bear you whining about them.” Severus' tone was beyond irritable. “Every morning. Making a fuss about the taste.”  
“If it bothers you, buy the old ones.”  
“Or maybe you could, if you ever pulled your head out of your backside and did something for this household.”  
“I do the shopping all the time?!”  
  
Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared at the tall, furious wizard in front of him.  
  
“Yes, and when you find success in living off cake, Walkers crisps and jam sandwiches, you should produce a diet plan and flog it to the unwilling, overweight members of the world; they'd pay thousands.”  
“You said you liked the cake I bought.”  
  
Harry knew he sounded petulant, and around twelve years old, but the onslaught of criticism had wounded him.  
  
“The first time,” Severus clarified through gritted teeth.  
“Oh, so you acknowledge that I've done the food shopping more than once then?”  
  
As soon as the last word had left his lips, Harry took a step backwards. Severus' eyes took on the slightly scary gleam which, even all those years after the war, Harry still found himself scared of.  
  
“Idiot.”  
“Pedantic miser.”  
“Oh, been reading my dictionary, have we?”  
“Well I've got to have something to throw back at you, because somehow I don't think calling you a twat will have much effect!”  
  
Severus simply stared at him.  
  
“Twat,” Harry muttered beneath his breath.  
  
When Severus slammed the door, it shook him again, and Harry took a breath, glad that he was alone. Very soon, however, he heard stomping footsteps, and his partner re-appeared, holding the dictionary. It was flung at him and caught him in the chest.  
  
“Open it,” Severus snarled.  
“Why?”  
“I want you to look up the meaning of the word 'fool'.”  
“Er-”  
“Because I'm sure, Potter, that you will find a picture of me under it, for loving you.”  
“Well, at least you love me,” Harry said smugly, and tossed the dictionary on the floor.


End file.
